Ill get you
by blackrosegoth
Summary: When you're best friend tells you that someone is watching her, you need to listen.Lissa is kidnapped and Rose is going after her kidnapper even if it mean giving up her own life. I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY


You know when you're best friend tell you that she thinks someone is watching her, don't blow it off as some stupid way of trying to get attention, even if they done that before. My best friend Lissa was kidnapped two weeks ago, for the last three months she kept telling me that she thought someone watching her, I didn't really believe her because she has done it before as a way to get noticed in the 6th grade. The next day after she went missing we called the police and they came and took our statements, I didn't know what happened and I told them the truth that she thought someone was watching her, we also found out that five other girl with what seemed like Lissa description have been kidnapped in the last five months and none of them have been found, tears fell from my eyes when I heard this and I knew that Lissa wasn't going to be like those other girl because I was going to save her.

Lissa parents who were also my guardians have been posting photos of her all over the city, there have been some calls but there usually nothing and it just gets are hopes up than rip them apart. Her parents have put me in house arrest thinking that the person who kidnapped her will come and try to get me, I told them that it made no since because I didn't think that he would be so stupid to kidnapped two people from the same house at different times. So as I have been stuck in the house I went through the stuff of Lissa that the police haven't taken into custody, I didn't find anything but for some reason I felt like there was something in that room that I missing.

"Rose." Lissa mom called out. I ran down the stairs hoping that there would be good news on where Lissa was. When I got down to the room I saw two police officers, that got my hope up even more but I also was shaking thinking that there was a possibility that… no it's not going to happen I won't let it.

"Did you guys get any information? Is she ok?" I asked.

"No, but we need you to come down to the station." The officer on the left said.

"Why?" I said I felt my stomach fall, as the thought of them thinking I had something to do with this.

"Just to answer some more question."

"Ok." I said, I grabbed my hoodie off of the hook by the door and walked out with them, they put me in the back and I felt like a criminal. It didn't take long for us to get to the station and by the time that we got there my body was shaking with nerves. They opened the door and led me to the interrogation room. I sat down on the chair and they said that someone would be with me in a moment. It felt like hours before an elderly looking man came into the room, he had a vanilla folder full of papers, with him.

"Where were you on the night of November 16th?" He asked.

"I was in my room asleep." I said truthfully.

"You room is right next to Lissa, am I correct?"

"Yes you are, but the rooms are soundproof because of the noises that we used to hear when we were younger plus Lissa's dad snores and when I moved in I couldn't sleep."

"Why did you move in with them?"

"I don't know who my dad is and my mom didn't want anything to do with me so when she gave me up, Lissa's parent took me in since we were best friends and she couldn't bear to lose me."

"How long have you been friends?"

"Since we were four years old, and I saved her from this bully on the playground." I said and the flashback started. I was swinging on the swing set when I heard a high pitched scream, I looked over to see this very short blonde girl getting her hair pulled by Shelby, she was the biggest and meanest girl in school, I got off of the swing and walk over to her.

"Stop pulling her hair you're hurting her." I said, Shelby turn to me with this ugly look on her face.

"And what are you going to do about shorty."

"Do it again and you'll find out." I said, I knew that I wasn't supposed to get into any fights at school but I wasn't going to let her hurt this girl, she pulled her hair again and I jumped up and punched her in the noise. She grabbed her noise and looked at me with a shocked face. An teacher who was nearby called my name and sent me to the office, I got put in dentation, after school I was walking to the bus when I felt someone hug me from behind, I turned around and saw is was the blonde girl from the playground.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She said, than I hugged her back.

"No problem." I said.

"I'm sorry that you got in trouble for it."

"Naww don't be."

"I still am, oh by the way my name is Lissa."

"Rose."

"You know what Rose; I think that you and I are going to be best friends." I smiled at her and what she said was true, ever since that day we have been the best friend ever. I came out of the flashback and tears are running down my face. I drop my head in my hands and cried, I wanted no needed her back. The officer didn't say anything until another one came in and whispered something in his ear, after a moment he told me that I could go and that he will have someone drive me home.

When I got home I ran right up to my room and cried myself asleep.

"Rose, wake up." I heard Lissa voice say, I shot up in bed and Lissa is sitting at the end of my bed.

"LISSA." I scream and pulled her into a hug.

"You're ok." I said.

"Why didn't you save me." She said and I pulled back from the hug to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you time and time again that someone was watching me and you didn't believe me."

"I am so sorry."

"It'd too late for that because of you, I'm dead."

"No, you can't be dead." I said than she started to disappear, I tried to grab onto her but I could.

"LISSA." I yelled and shot up in bed. I looked around and noticed that it was all just a dream; I took in a few deep breaths and got up off of my bed. I walked over to Lissa room and sat on her bed, and more tears fell I lied back and felt a lump in the bed.

"What the heck?" I said and shot up off of the bed, I moved the mattress and nothing was there, than I saw it. There where I felt the lump was a small cut that had been sown up, I grabbed the knife out of the secrete apartment that was in both mine and Lissa head boards. I sliced open the stitching and pulled out a rectangle box. I sat down on the floor and put the box in front of me; taking a moment and a deep breath I opened the box. Inside is…


End file.
